


Accidentally

by goddammitsky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, pining with occasional sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitsky/pseuds/goddammitsky
Summary: Lance works at an office and is frustrated about almost everything in his life. When he starts pining for his boss, he decides that it's time to find a way to find an outlet for his feelings. He starts hooking up with someone and sets free a chain of unforeseen events.





	1. Frustration

Lance stared at the document lying in front of him. He had been doing just that for what felt like three hours now. He read through the first paragraph dozens of times now, but he still had no idea what even the first sentence said.

He groaned and slammed his head down onto the desk, his forehead crumpling up the paper. Instantly regretting his impulse, he peeked over the wall of his cubicle to see if anyone had heard him. His cubicle could barely pass as one, as it had very low walls that you could look over even when sitting down. Instead of privacy or a concentrated workspace, it was only good for putting sticky notes and photos up on it.

When Lance realized that everyone else was too busy working to notice him, he sunk back down onto his desk, leaning his chin on the important document that he was supposed to be reviewing and staring at the few photos he had.  
It was mostly pictures of his friends and family, one of his cat, and one of Beyoncé. He focused on one specific photo; he and his friends from the police academy were standing next to the running tracks. They all wore the same jogging pants and looked extra sweaty, the photo taken right after a half marathon.  
Lance was in the center, on his right his best friend Hunk and on his left Pidge with two other friends. They all had the biggest smiles on their faces and he felt himself smiling, too. It was from way back when he still thought he could be an actual police officer and things still made sense. He would've never thought he would end up where he was now, at a lousy office job.

He shrieked, startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dude, relax. It's just me.", Hunk said with his usual calming voice, "Wanna grab some lunch? You finished reviewing that document that Shirogane gave you, right?"

"Huh? Of course! Wait a second, I'll drop it off with his secretary real quick and then we can go.", Lance replied and grabbed the papers he just now had rested his head on, without giving them any second thought.

The secretary's desk was right in front of his boss's office. She didn't even get the luxury of half a cubicle, all she had was a loud and outmoded printer next to her.  
She seemed to be pretty busy with the stack of files in front of her, so Lance didn't bother her and just dropped his documents off on the designated stack of paper. Normally he would've stayed a little longer and spent half his lunch break flirting with her, but he knew surprisingly well when to leave people alone.

"So, there's this new place just around the corner. I heard they have the best Catalan sandwiches you have ever seen.", Hunk said as he held the door open for Lance.

"Aw man, I sure do hope this isn't going to be as expensive as last time or else I might just have to starve to death.", Lance complained.

"No, that's the best thing. They're amazing AND cheap. Did you know that Catalonia has three different types of environment? I bet they'll have special sandwiches for each region."  
Lance knew that if Hunk once started talking about food, he would never stop. He didn't mind, though. It was nice watching his friend be so passionate about something and he also enjoyed learning new things this way.

  
After they had bought the sandwiches they headed back to their office. Hunk did have to give Lance some money since the lunch he picked was not as cheap as he said it would be.

"So,", Lance said, with a mouthful of sandwich, "how are things with Shay?"  
Hunk almost choked on his sandwich, which was answer enough for Lance.

"You finally asked her out? Congratulations, dude!", Lance laughed and gave his best friend a proud hit on the back, "I knew you would eventually nail her."

"What about you, though? Did that lady from the coffee shop give you her real number this time? What about the guy you met at the gym?”

"I know you're just trying to change the topic here but you're making me real depressed, Hunk, buddy.", Lance sulked.

"Sorry. You did try Tinder like I suggested, though, right?", Hunk said as he held open the office door for Lance.  
  
"I did but, I really don't like the app's interface, to be completely honest. And there really aren't many guys who are interested in other guys."

"Have you tried Grindr?", Hunk suggested.

This time it was Lance's turn to almost choke on the sandwich and he was glad that they returned early from their lunch break, so that no one could see how red he turned.

"Why do you sound so shocked?", Hunk asked, "It's not like you haven’t tried any other dating apps before."

"That's a hook-up app!", Lance replied instantly, hoping that his voice didn't sound as hysteric as he thought it did.

"So what? I think that'd be really good for you actually. You say this job is driving you insane and (that you) haven't had sex with anyone since that one fling with Nyma."

Lance thought about it for a few seconds before replying, "I don't think so Hunk. Sorry. I'm not really the type for mindless sex."

Hunk just shrugged and excused himself to the bathroom, mumbling something like 'your loss'. Lance returned to his desk and slumped down in his chair. Hunk was right. Since that one time he went on a few dates with Nyma, he hadn't been exactly lucky in regards to dating. What Hunk didn't know was that those dates were not just him and Nyma, but her now-boyfriend Rollo as well.  
After he and Hunk had failed their tests and Nyma, Rollo and Pidge became police officers they had lost contact. Lance knew that Pidge and Hunk still talked every now and then, but apparently the police life was too stressful to keep in touch with old friends.

When he tried to get back to working he noticed a sticky note on his monitor. It said 'The boss wants to talk to you'. Lance recognized the handwriting and shot the boss's secretary a worried look over his cubicle wall. She saw him and just shrugged with a pitiful look on her face.

Hesitantly, Lance left his desk and headed towards his boss's office. In front of the door, he stopped.  
What could possibly be the reason his boss wanted to see him? Did he forget about something? Did he do something wrong?  
His mind went through all the horrible things that could happen, most of them starting with him making a mistake, when he heard someone clearing their throat.

"You have to turn the knob to open the door. You know that, right?", asked the secretary with a subtle hint of concern in her voice.

Lance shook his head and pushed his fears away. Then he opened the door.

His boss was sitting at his desk, reading through some papers. When Lance opened the door, he lifted his head and gestured his employee to sit on the other chair.

"McClain, how long have you been working at this office now? Have you gotten used to it yet?", Shirogane asked. His voice didn't give any hints of emotion and his stern look made Lance even more uneasy.

"Well...I've been here for about a month now- I'd say I get along quite well, sir.", Lance fidgeted a little, unsure as to what his boss's objective was. He didn't get an answer right away so he lifted his eyes hesitantly.  
His boss was looking at him as if he was trying to figure out something very important. Lance grew more nervous with every second. It didn't help that he started noticing just how attractive his rather young boss was. He'd swat himself on the hands if he could. The worst possible moment to find out your needy ass was attracted to your boss was clearly when he was about to give you shit.

"My secretary gave you these papers this morning to look over them, right?" Lance could only nod. "And you gave them back to her before your break as finished?" He nodded again. "Then why, if you finished reading them, are they full of mistakes?" Lance flinched when he remembered his distracted morning. He had been way too invested in his moping that he never actually got to correcting the documents or even just reading them.  
This was going to get him fired. No wonder he failed the police officer test. If he was even too stupid to do the simplest task, not even secretary level, how could he possibly hope to ever keep a job?  
He felt how his wrecked nerves got replaced with resignation and frustration, as he struggled to keep the tears in. He was supposed to be a grown man and this was not the right situation to let his anger and sadness out.

"Look, McClain... Lance. Can I call you Lance?", asked his boss carefully, waiting for a nod or any other kind of confirmation. When he got it from Lance, he slowly continued.

"I know you didn't come to this company just to proofread things, but everyone has to go through those tedious tasks sometimes. They seem insignificant but they're quite important. I know you're not stupid. Is everything okay? Are you doing alright? You've only been here for a month after all."

Lance knew that he was supposed to answer, but his brain refused to think of a good reply. Instead of being yelled at or worse, being fired, his boss actually felt compassion with him. And he seemed to care about his employee's well-being.  
So, on top of being drop dead gorgeous, his asshole boss also had to be a really nice guy? Typical Lance luck. As he knew himself, he would probably start crushing on the older man, adding sexual frustration onto the pile of repressed feelings he already collected.  


When he looked up at he realized he still hadn't answered, Shirogane was still looking at him, waiting.

"Oh... Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, sir. It won't happen again, I promise."

His boss sighed, almost disappointed, but still not angry, and gestured for him to leave his office. Lance was more than happy to follow that order.  


At his desk, Hunk already waited for him, ready to offer comfort over anything that might have happened in there. However, the two knew each other so well, that Lance didn't even need to say anything. Hunk immediately knew that his friend was not up for talking right now.

After Hunk had left, Lance slumped back down on his chair, trying to disappear into the leather cushions. He had a pretty good view on his boss's office from his desk, whose blinds were conveniently not closed. He could see Shirogane sitting at his desk reading something, absently going through his greying hair with his prosthetic hand.  
Lance shuffled down even lower in his chair until he was nearly under the table.  
He hated this job so much. It represented every single mistake Lance had ever made and he wanted to hate his boss even more. But how was he supposed to do that if his boss was probably the most gorgeous human being on the planet?

"Stupid height. Stupid jawline. Stupid muscles. Stupid hair. Stupid scars.", Lance muttered to himself.

He ran out of things to insult when his mind started wandering to other places.  
"Fuck!" He sat up straight again and looked at the desk in front of him. This had to stop somehow.  
Hunk had heard his frustrated exclamation and shot him a worried look, which Lance ignored. He stared at his phone laying in front of him. Maybe Hunk was right. Maybe Lance did need some mindless sex to get his mind off things.

He turned on his phone to download Grindr. How bad could it possibly be?  
When he opened the app it asked him to create an account, so that's what he did. He got stuck at some weird sections of the profile creation and decided he could go back to them later. Picking a profile picture proved to be difficult since he had many recent selfies he really liked.  


When he finally finished setting up his profile it took him a good ten minutes to figure out the app. When he finally did he started looking at some profiles of other men nearby.  
Alone the act of actively seeking out someone specifically for a hook-up made him nervous. He was just about to close the app and delete it forever when one photo caught his eye.

The profile said the pretty man's name was Keith, although Lance wasn't sure if that was his real name. His hair was pulled back into a black ponytail and his eyes were looking straight at the camera. He wasn't smiling, unlike everyone else on the app, but something about the look on his face pulled Lance in. It took him about five minutes to message him.

 **> Lance**  
Hey!


	2. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proofreading, we die like men

After Lance had sent the message to the stranger on Grindr he went back to doing his actual job. As much as he hated it, he couldn't afford losing it over a weirdly strong attraction to his boss and a potential hookup.

He also wasn't too worried about whether or not the other person would respond. He knew his angles and if the other one had any taste in men, Lance was sure, he would respond. 

 

The message arrived when he was just about to leave the office and head for the subway. Hunk had excused himself to go on a date and Lance stayed a couple minutes longer, as he always took his time when getting his belongings. The office was almost empty, everyone had gone home already, and Lance pressed the elevator button when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

 

He pulled it out and saw that it was a Grindr notification. Excitedly he typed in his code to unlock his phone and read the message. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone step into the elevator with him and he lifted his head to see who it was. 

It was his boss. Of course, it was his boss. 

 

Having expected a coworker or a janitor he flushed red and quickly shoved his still unlocked phone back into his pocket. He gave Shirogane an awkward smile and pressed the button for ground level. Then he just stood straight and hoped the elevator would crash, killing him instantly.

 

Shirogane was not by much taller than him, just about half a head, but his strong built made it seem like he was at least a head, if not two, taller than Lance. The rather lanky younger man felt himself almost sweat. This close proximity was not doing his imagination well. 

 

The elevator ride took uncomfortably long and Lance gave up trying to suppress his thoughts from wandering off very quickly. 

It started innocent enough, with his boss touching his cheek, and went over to things closer to, his boss shoving him against the elevator door and basically ripping his shirt off.

 

When Lance heard the familiar "pling" of the elevator door opening he did his best not to sprint outside and appear calm instead. He did not look back to see if Shirogane was getting out at ground level, too. He hadn't even noticed earlier if the other one had pressed the garage button or not and he frankly could not care less in that moment. 

His heartbeat only slowed down when the office building was out of sight and he could also adopt a slower pace of walking again. 

That's when he remembered the text message. 

 

He frantically pulled out his phone. The screen was still unlocked. 

 

**> Keith**

Hey Stranger!

 

**> Lance**

aymsndsicbkj

kojcscn

 

**> Keith**

What?

 

**> Lance**

onjsckcs ccd

 

**> Keith **

... alright, nice talking to you, too.

 

While panicking he had accidentally "butt-dialed" his potential hook-up on Grindr. He stared at the screen for a few seconds and then lifted his gaze to the sky, contemplating the extent of his embarrassment. 

It was only when someone bumped into him without apologizing, that he realized he was still standing on a crowded street. He took a few steps to the side, so he wouldn't be in the way of everyone else going about their day, and stared at his phone again. 

 

What could fix this? Keith had to think he was crazy, or at least very weird and Lance wasn't so sure anymore that just his good looks would convince the other one to a hook-up. 

He could have technically just deleted the chat, repressed it ever happened and look for someone else but he was keen on proving that Keith guy that he wasn't weird. 

So he went for honesty. 

 

**> Lance **

im sorry bout that 

wanted to avoid my boss finding out im bi

kinda butt dialed u 

 

**> Lance **

actually, i was just trying to straight up avoid him

sorry for being so straight forward but like... im frustrated af and wanna hook up w/ someone 

so u still up for it? 

 

 **> Keith** 

Okay. 

I'm still down. 

 

"Yes, I still got it!", Lance muttered to himself happily as he walked towards the subway station, gracefully dodging a lamppost. 

 

 

Lance arrived home about twenty minutes later and unlocked the door to his tiny apartment he had rented. He used to share a flat with Hunk but after they both failed the test to become policemen, they decided that it was time to grow up and get their own places. 

Lance sort of regretted that decision. Where their shared flat had been big and open and in a good neighborhood, his current one was cramped and barely got any sunlight. Also, it was downtown, so the nights were unbearably loud. 

 

He shuffled his way through the narrow hallway, his dresser making it very hard to navigate. It opened into a living area in which he had his desk, his bed and a few shelves with his video games and his books. He dumped his bag onto his bed and continued for the bathroom. 

The bathroom was actually the only place in the apartment that Lance really liked and it was also the reason he picked it out of all the cheap ones he found. It wasn't as big as the living area but it had an actual bathtub and natural lighting. He strolled over to the sink and looked into the gigantic mirror hanging above it. 

 

He and Keith had agreed to meet in a public place before going to Keith's place and while Lance was not very nervous as to whether Keith would find him attractive in person too, he was nervous about making it awkward. He had never had a hookup before and he really didn't know what he was expected to do or how he should act. 

 

Before he could spiral downwards the path of insecurities he took a good look in the mirror again. He was a bit worn out from a long day at work but his skin still looked great, his hair was still smooth and soft to the touch and if he changed his outfit he'd basically be ready to go. 

 

Returning to the living area, he glanced at the pile of clothes lying next to his bed. None of them would be fit to make a good first impression so he took on the challenge of opening his drawer in his hallway and actually finding something in it. 

It took him a good twenty minutes but the result was worth it.

 

He chose to go simple, with his ripped blue jeans, a dark plaid shirt, and a bomber jacket over it. As he stood in front of the narrow mirror next to his bed, he realized that he wasn't going on a date and that he probably wasn't going to keep his clothes on for long anyway. 

„Who cares!“, he said aloud. „There’s no such thing as overdressing.“

 

He texted the guy again, asking where and when exactly to meet and they worked out that meeting at a cafe close to Keith’s flat, which was where they wanted to go afterward, would be best. It was quite late already but since it was late spring, the sun had not yet disappeared fully from the sky. When Lance arrived at the cafe, led by Google maps, the baby blue of the sky was slowly turning yellow. 

 

The cafe was rather small and filled with young adults, people in their 40s, and annoyed parents trying to get their children to leave. Lance leaned against the counter and ordered a beer. The bomber jacket and plaid combination had been a mistake, it was way too warm for it and he worried he was getting sweat stains. That would be one hell of a way to start a hook-up. A pretty woman with long hair, dyed completely white, served him his order quite fast and he sat down on one of the barstools.

 

Nipping away at his beer he turned around and observed the people in the cafe. He was trying to spot shoulder long, black hair, it couldn’t be that hard. Once he thought he’d seen his ‚date‘ but as the person turned around, Lance realized that they were neither a man nor Asian. But they were cute. He looked at them just so long before it could seem creepy before he turned back to the counter. 

 

Waiting there, directly next to him was Keith. He wasn’t sitting down but standing next to him, expectantly. Maybe a bit impatient. 

 

„You’re Lance, right?“, he asked. His voice was a little rougher than Lance had expected. He decided that this definitely had been the right decision. 

 

„And no other.“, he said with a smirk and lifted his beverage up, „Let me finish this and we can get going.“ 

 

Keith sighed and nodded, awkwardly leaning against the counter. He was just wearing a plain black shirt and Lance envied him. Keith definitely wasn't sweating as much as he was. He did wonder a bit why Keith was carrying a bag when he lived so close but he decided to drop the thought as he finished his beer. 

He left the empty glass on the counter, next to the money and a generous tip. 

 

„Alright, I’m done.“ Lance smiled and hopped off the barstool. „Lead the way, loverboy.“ 

 

„Don’t even start.“, Keith answered and started walking towards the door. 

 

„Bye, Allura!“, he said over his shoulder, Lance assumed he had met a friend here. 

 

While they were walking, Keith started a conversation, for which Lance was initially very grateful because even though he could normally talk without end, this new situation still intimidated him. 

 

„Have you recently been tested?“, Keith asked in a matter of fact way.

 

„Lovely conversation starter.“, said Lance, grinning, „But no I haven’t, I haven’t been getting too lucky, if you know what I mean.“ 

 

Keith scoffed but it was so subtle that Lance wasn’t sure if he hadn’t just imagined it. „Well, okay. Thank god for condoms, am I right?“ 

 

„You really aren’t good at small talk are you?“, Lance said. The straightforwardness of the other irritated him immensely. „How do you make friends normally, without sucking their dick later?“ 

 

„Listen, Lance.“, Keith sneered, „I’m not trying to make friends with you. I’m just trying to fuck you, I thought that was clear.“ 

 

„Jeez, yeah. That’s what I want, too. No need to be so weird about it though.“

 

„Sorry.“, Keith said but it didn’t sound like an actual apology. More like a way to end the conversation, so Lance decided to shut up the rest of the way. 

 

When they finally arrived at Keith’s apartment, after an awkward five-minute walk, Lance couldn’t believe what he saw. The neighborhood had been getting increasingly posher but this apartment block was the fanciest Lance had seen in a while. He let out an admiring whistle and followed Keith inside.

 

Everything was clean and there was even a potted plant on each side of the doorway. Lance could tell that the building was relatively new, or at least newly renovated. Keith pushed the button on the elevator. An actual elevator. The creaky staircase in Lances apartment block had nothing against this. This was the kind of neighborhood that only rich people and proper posh families lived in and it looked better than Lance could have ever imagined. 

It was not like his family was poor but they lived in a small house outside the city. The house was old and you could tell that it held generations worth of stories. These apartments probably only held the latest Ikea furniture. 

 

The elevator took them to the second floor. A floor they could have easily taken the stairs to, Lance added in his mind. A white hallway branched into two new hallways, which each had about four doors. Keith turned left and unlocked the first door. Lance was going to ask a question but it stayed stuck in his throat when he stepped into Keith’s flat. 

 

It wasn’t the latest Ikea furniture. It was decorated pretty poorly and the open, light rooms, that Lance could see from the doorway, were only sparsely filled. There were only two doors, which Lance assumed led to the bathrooms (Two bathrooms. That was something to gloss over later.). The other rooms were connected through open walls. 

 

„Not to be rude, but why do you have such a monster flat when you’re not even using half of the rooms.“, Lance asked, wandering through the open doorways mindlessly. 

 

„Inherited it from my parents.“, he heard Keith answer from another room, „It’s cheaper than renting another flat.“ 

 

„Huh.“, Lance stepped into the room where Keith was too, it held a big, low bed and a few other things you’d expect in a bedroom. Lance duly noted that Keith also had clothes laying around on the floor. Being rich apparently didn’t make you less of a messy, contrary to what movies suggested. 

 

Keith dropped his bag next to his bed and turned to Lance:“You said you were frustrated right? What makes you so frustrated that you turn to hook-ups? A hot boss?“

 

„Bingo-bongo.“, Lance said and dropped his jacket to the floor. He would have put it on a coat hanger or at least a chair but he hadn't spot either of those things so far. „Why are you doing this?“ 

 

„God, this is starting way more personal than I want it to be.“, Keith murmured and stepped closer to Lance. „I guess, the same reason as you. I’m frustrated as well.“ 

 

„Frustrated with what? Your mullet?“, Lance snorted out, he just couldn’t keep it in anymore. Who has a mullet in this day of age, he thought. 

 

„God, you’re such a prick.“, Keith was standing very close now, as Lance realized suddenly. 

 

„Does that help?“, Lance smirked. 

 

„Shut your mouth.“, Keith answered quietly and kissed him. 

 

Lance let himself fall into the kiss. Keith kissed with so much heat, Lance forgot about all of his inhibitions about hook-ups. He grabbed into the mullet of the other and pulled lightly. For that, he earned a bite in the lip. 

 

„No?“, Lance asked, still just a few millimeter away from Keith’s face. 

 

„Yes.“, Keith answered with a low voice and pulled away. 

 

His hair was already slightly ruffled and that only made him look even better, found Lance, feeling a familiar pull in his pants. As Keith took a few steps backward towards the bed, Lance followed compliantly, already unbuttoning his plaid shirt. 

 

„So who has you so frustrated that you’re willing to fuck a prick?“, Lance asked while Keith wiggled out off his pants and somehow still managed to make it look good. 

 

„Neighbor.“ 

 

„Ah, been there done that, buddy.“, Lance said, distracted by Keith’s well-formed body, „Probably a straight guy too, right? Do you ever jack it to the sound of him nailing a woman?“ 

 

„Do you ever shut up?“, Keith just said, dodging the question. He pulled Lance closer to him and started unbuttoning his pants. 

 

„I might just—“, Lance stopped when Keith finally pulled down his pants and promptly fell to his knees. 

 

„I could—“, he started again but forgot what he was going to say immediately when Keith gently ran his tongue over the underside of Lance’s half-hard dick. 

 

Lance shuddered lightly and buried his hands in Keith’s hair again, without pulling this time. It took him all his strength to not start fucking Keith’s mouth, who now went over to taking just the tip of Lance’s, now fully erect, dick into his mouth and retreating. 

 

Keith had noticed that Lance shut up and smiled against his dick. If he had known that this was all it took to make him lose all words, he’d have done it right in the hallway to his apartment. If his neighbor had then decided to come home, Keith wouldn't have minded all that much either. 

 

Lance gasped quietly when Keith finally took his whole dick into his mouth. He hadn't realized how long it had really been for him since he had sex with someone else. He groaned contently, feeling Keith bobbing up and down. This was what heaven felt like. 

After what might have been two minutes or so, he felt his dick hit the back of Keith’s throat and instinctively jerked forwards, accidentally burying it even deeper.

 

Keith instantly let go of his dick and coughed:“Fuck, Lance! Warn me next time.“

 

Lance took his hands out of Keith’s hair:“Shit, I’m sorry. I’m way too close. Let’s switch, don’t wanna let this end after five minutes right?“

 

„Right.“, Keith sighed and let himself fall backward onto his bed.

 

„Let me make it up to you.“, Lance smiled and went down as well.

 

He let his hand wander over Keith’s briefs and smiled. Then, he pulled Keith’s dick out of his underwear and began lightly stroking the tip. Keith lifted his hips a bit as to lean into the touch and Lance felt him shiver a bit. 

 

„I wonder if you have a mullet down there, too.“, Lance said jokingly while pulling Keith’s underwear down.

 

„You know what?“, Keith frowned and sat up, „Fuck you!“ 

 

With those words, he took Lance by the shoulder and pushed him face first into the pillows, with more muscles than Lance would have given him credit for. Putting his leg around and sitting on Lance’s backside, Keith leaned down to get something out of his drawer. 

 

„Tell me when to stop.“, he said before doing anything. 

 

Lance smiled into the pillow his face was still in:“Oh, this was what I was going for.“

 

„You’re such a goddamn asshole.“, he heard Keith mumble from above.

 


	3. The Incident

When Lance woke up, it didn’t take him long to realize he wasn't home. His room never got as much sun as was on his face right now and he definitely never woke up with an arm around his waist and long hair tickling his neck. He silently thanked God for the fact that he always woke up early, normally to get through his beauty routine before work, now to escape after a hook-up like they did in movies. If Hunk could see him now—, he thought while wiggling the blanket off his legs. 

Getting up proved to be way more difficult than he had expected. Not only was not waking up Keith going to be impossible but he was also aching in places he never expected to ache. His entire body felt like he had just absolved an intense workout. After a few tries to sit up, Lance just decided to stay in the way too comfortable bed. Finishing the hook-up in a cliché way came at way too high a cost and he was weak to the temptation of comfort.

Not too hesitantly he cuddled back into the soft sheets next to Keith. One would not expect cuddling after friendly frustration fucking but Lance was willing to blame it all on sleep. Keith would never know he was doing it consciously, it was basically a fool-proof plan.  
If only Keith hadn't woken up twenty minutes before Lance and had gone through the exact same thought process. 

Lance didn't realize he was dozing off again until he awoke sometime later. The only way he could tell that time had passed was that the sun now wasn't in his face anymore and the bed next to him was cold.  
He groaned and sat up, now that Keith's arm wasn't slung around him anymore, it wasn't as much of a challenge as he had thought.

The chance to make a quick exit had passed, he realized, and so he decided to fuck common courtesy and follow the increasing smell of pancakes. Keith's apartment was still too large for his own good but it wasn't hard following the familiar sounds of someone working in the kitchen.  
For a second Lance was reminded of his old home and sneaking into the kitchen in the morning and finding his mother, preparing breakfast for the whole family. He used to love helping her prepare scrambled eggs and steal some bacon strips when she wasn't looking. 

That illusion of familiarity passed as quickly as it had come when Lance saw Keith standing at the stove. He had tousled hair from a long night of sleep and was only wearing his boxers. 

"If you burn your skin because you're too proud to wear an apron or whatever, I will sadly only be able to laugh.", Lance remarked, looking around in the big kitchen. 

"Oh good, you're awake.", Keith just said and ignored his comment entirely. 

"Yeah,", Lance said, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure as to whether or not he should sit down at the counter, "I'm surprised you even know how to cook. I didn't think you were the pancakes-in-the-morning type." 

"I saw you trying to make a movie-like exit earlier, jerk. You can drop the cool-guy act. I don't even think you've ever done this before.", Keith took two plates out of cabinet above the stove. 

"I-you...", Lance was out of snarky remarks and he decided it would be best to just drop it and sit down.

"So is making pancakes for your hookup in the morning a part of the usual procedure? That sounds so awkward.", Lance said when they were both sitting down, mouth full of pancakes.

Keith seemed to ponder that for a while, or maybe he was just chewing and preferred not to talk with a full mouth like Lance.  
"No.", he then just said decidedly. 

"Huh.", Lance was surprised but a tingle in his stomach told him it wasn't an unpleasant surprise, "Well, not to question your motives, but you know I have like a gnarly big crush on my boss right?" 

Keith shot him a look that might have been angry or maybe just what his face looked like. 

"And no offense, you're really hot, but you have nothing on him.", Lance decided to add, which was probably too much but it felt necessary. 

"Lance! I'm not trying to woo you, you self-absorbed prick.", Keith answered, definitely a little pissed now, "I just don't want to screw someone else every week. That has been working for some time but a friend reminded me that I would be found dead in a ditch somewhere at this rate." 

"You want me to be your booty call!", Lance exclaimed excitedly. 

Keith just stared at his plate for a second and then said quietly:"Yes." 

Lance wasn't sure whether he was seeing a blush or a frown so he decided not to jab at it for his own safety. 

"Let's make it a deal then.", he moved along chippily, "The frustrated-booty-call-deal." 

"I really wish you would stop forcing me to listen to you saying the word booty at 9:30 in the goddamn morning.", Keith retorted, seemingly intent on making the conversation as long as possible. 

Lance just ignored him:"Whenever the person of our actual affection drives us up the wall we can chat each other up, to let out the air." 

Keith nodded begrudgingly, his mouth being occupied with chewing again and therefore not being able to answer. Lance just shot him a smile, which could have been nice but turned into more of a grin, derailing the morning further. 

 

Hunk waved a hand in front of his best friends face but to no avail, Lance's eyes were fixated on his phone. 

"Hello? Earth to Lance? Lance!", the last one he almost shouted and it was the one that finally got Lance's attention. 

"Oh, sorry man! I just had to read that message. What were you saying about your fancy tie?", Lance hastily put away his phone and looked up at Hunk again. 

They were sitting at a small snack bar just around the corner of their office, on their lunch break. Hunk had been gushing about the new tie that his girlfriend had gotten him when Lance's phone lit up with a message and he got distracted.  
It had been about two months since the very first time that he and Keith had hooked up and things were going great. Well, if you could call Lance developing a full-blown crush on his boss all the while shagging a guy, who he couldn't even hold a conversation with without bickering, great.

The message that had distracted him was from Keith, who apparently had gotten so worked up about bumping into his neighbor in the morning while he was taking out the trash in his pajamas, that he had sent Lance quite the heated up invitation for later, adorned with some photos that Lance knew he should not open in public. That was the way it went between them. 

Lance got an intense and personal compliment from his boss and he sent Keith a dick pic and the time he was off work. Keith went to ask his neighbor for eggs who opened the door shirtless and he sent Lance an urgent message with a video attached to it. Lance zoomed out at work, spent half an hour staring at Shirogane's pecks, and promptly sent Keith a message as soon as he got home. 

"Well, it doesn't really matter, we have to head back now anyway.", Hunk said with a forgiving smile and used the napkin to remove some crumbs from his mouth. 

"It does matter, though! I wanna hear what's going on in your life, even if it'll make me a little jealous.", Lance said lightly but still sincere, while getting up and getting ready to go back to work. 

Hunk just gave him a sympathetic smile and began his story about the tie anew while they were walking back. 

When the door of the elevator opened to let Hunk and Lance into their office floor, they were greeted by Shirogane's secretary, who was standing nearby.  
Lance knew that she liked him, maybe not in the way he once would have wanted but she did always seem to enjoy his jokes and compliments.  
Now she didn't look very happy.

"Oh, McClain, you're just the person I was looking for. The boss wants to see you. Something about the Crowstein papers?", she said with a stern look on her face. 

Lance nodded and nervously looked in the direction of his boss' office. The blinds were closed. This situation painfully reminded him of the first time he had gotten into trouble for his shoddy work, which was incidentally also the time that his troublesome attractions first arose. 

On his way through the office, to his boss, he tried to remember what was the deal with the papers that the secretary mentioned. The name didn't ring a bell, which wasn't very reassuring considering that he should know the names of their clients at this point.  
Only when he had already opened the door to his boss's office, he remembered. He was supposed to send an important document to their clients, the Crowsteins, in order to finalize a transaction they had been working towards for weeks.  
And he had put it off for two days now. 

He was already dreading what was about to happen. Was Mr. Shirogane going to fire him? Was he just going to get a lecture that would even put his mom's rage in the shadows? Was he going to dissolve into a nervous puddle before it even started?  
Lance wasn't sure but the last scenario seemed like a very plausible option to him while he was shifting around uncomfortably on the chair opposite of Shirogane's desk.

Shirogane himself was still busy typing something on the computer on his desk. The screen was turned away from Lance so he couldn't actually see what was going on but with every click on the mouse, with every tap of the keyboard, Lance felt himself one step closer to holding his termination papers in his hands.  
The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours. Time felt as if it were specially invented just to torment Lance. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his boss looked up from the computer and turned to face him. 

"Lance, I'm sorry for making you wait. You now have my undivided attention.", he said, smiling kindly and looking intently at Lance with his stormy grey eyes. 

Lance thought that he might just start sweating even more. It wasn't like he had forgotten just how handsome Mr. Shirogane was, what with his strong jawline and effortless looking, slicked back hair. But he was suddenly reminded of his own very intense attraction to his boss. 

"You probably know why I asked to see you, right?", Shirogane now said with a more stern look, "My secretary told you? I want to give you a chance to explain the situation from your point of view." 

Lance swallowed hard and then returned his boss's gaze with, what he hoped, was an equally strong look: "I'm not going to make excuses Mr. Shirogane, I know I messed up. I failed to do my job and will accept any and all consequences. I did not think."

His boss seemed oddly surprised, but just for a second. Then he smiled again, catching Lance completely off guard. It made him feel safe. 

"First of all, to be on equal grounds, please call me Shiro.", Mr. Shirogane started. 

"But, I-", Lance tried to interrupt but Shiro silenced him with a single look. 

"Let me finish.", he said sternly, but not entirely without kindness, "Your words lead me to believe that you know what you did wrong and that you regret it, that's all I wanted."

Lance tried to protest again but Shiro just spoke over him: "However! You still could have brought the company a great deal of damage. I fixed your mistake", he nodded in the direction of his computer, "but I expect more from you in the future." 

Lance nodded as well, speechless. The future. He was not going to get fired. 

"I will have to place you on a... let's call it 'probation'. I will personally monitor your work over the next month to make sure your work ethics improve.", Shiro continued. 

"Yes, sir!", Lance said quietly. It was going to be a hard next month, being around Shiro constantly. 

"Don't look so down, I know this doesn't sound very great but I hope we'll make it at least a little fun.", Shiro winked and stood up, which signaled Lance that the conversation was over. 

"Thank you... Shiro. I'll make sure not to disappoint you again.", Lance said awkwardly while standing up as well and holding his hand out for a handshake. 

"I'm sure you won't.", Shiro met his hand with his prosthetic one and gave him a good, firm shake, "Oh, before I forget, if I ever cross any boundaries or you're unhappy, please do tell me, Lance."

Lance smiled and walked out the office door, pulling it closed behind him. Then he exhaled deeply. He stood there for a few seconds, right in front of Shiro's office door. He only moved when he felt the secretary's eyes on him.  
He was most definitely going to message Keith as soon as he was done with work. He was basically vibrating with the built-up tension from the previous conversation. 

He tried to concentrate on his work for the remaining hours but his thoughts kept wandering to the way Shiro had smiled at him, the way he had phrased his offer and the fact that he offered Lance his nickname. His nickname. At least that's what Lance thought it was. He knew that Shiro's first name was actually Takashi but the way he had offered the name "Shiro" to Lance had felt incredibly personal. 

Lance groaned and glanced at the clock again. Thirty minutes left before he could head out.  
Shiro had sent him a few messages over the day, asking for status updates and reminding Lance of tasks. The "probation" was annoying Lance already but he supposed this was for the best. Maybe like this, he could actually get better at his job. It was worth a try.

With five more minutes left on the clock, he finished his last task of the day. With an odd mixed feeling of accomplishment and horniness, he dropped off the last documents he still had on his desk at the designated place right next to the secretary's desk. Then he headed towards the bathroom.  
In that last unnerving half an hour he had decided that he would try to see if Keith was off work already too so he could over to his place directly without going home first. It was an emergency after all. 

The men's room looked empty but Lance checked all the stalls anyway, just to be safe. He was alone, everyone else was probably just going to the toilet at home this shortly before the end of the working day.  
He locked himself in the stall in the farthest corner and took out his phone. He had no new notifications so he just pulled up his messaging app. Keith and he had long since moved away from grindr to make things easier. 

He thought about sending a message explaining the situation to Keith but that seemed unnecessarily complicated and his half hard dick demanding attention in his pants gave him a different idea. He unbuttoned his pants and began slowly stroking himself while keeping an ear open for the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

He thought about Shiro's intent gaze on him, that tempting smile on his lips and the glint in his eyes. He thought about the firm pressure on his hand during the handshake and the way the prosthetic had felt on his skin.  
He shuddered and bit his lip to restrain himself from making any sounds. This should be enough. With clouded eyes, he took out his phone again and opened the camera directly in the messaging app. 

He knew there was no perfect way to take a dick pic in a bathroom stall but he also had a bit of vanity if it came to his own member, especially when he was so riled up.  
He decided to add some text to the photo because he knew Keith was a little slow without context clues and he couldn't take slow right now. He typed in 'Are you free after work? Now?' and clicked on send. 

He locked his phone again and stopped for a second to contemplate his erection. He could either finish himself off or wait until he was at Keith's. He went for the second option, looking forward to the tension the ride all the way over to Keith's apartment would add. 

He tucked his dick into the waistband of his briefs and buttoned his pants back up. Glad that no one had come into the men's room he went to the sink to wash his hands.  
Before Lance left the room he decided to freshen up a bit. He might be desperate but he was still civilized, he thought. He splashed some water on his face, went through his hair to make it look more orderly and did everything else he could do without his products at home. Normally he'd have been more thorough but he was still at work and had limited options.

While he was leaving the men's room his phone vibrated with a message in his back pocket. It was from his boss.  
'See me in my office' was all it said. A little nervous but also annoyed Lance opened his phone to look at the message properly. He thought he would have been done for the day and he really would rather finally get some release instead of adding to his already tense day. 

That was when he saw it.  
The message right above the one he had just received from his boss. It was his dick pic, along with the booty call message he had attached for Keith. 

He had sent his boss an unsolicited dick pic.  
He was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long I'm... a slow writer. But FINALLY, this is what I am writing this fic for.


End file.
